The Elementalists, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Elementalists and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Girl *Guy Choice 2 *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Eli". Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Girl) *Green With Envy (��20) *All Curled Up *Catch A Wave *Red Hot *Sure, Jan Choice 4 (Guy) *To Dye For (��20) *Curly Q *Sk8ter Boy *Bun-Believable *Red Alert Choice 5 *This is perfect! *I'm not so sure about this... Choice 6 *Men *Women. *Both men and women *I'm not interested in romantic relationships This decision will affect your romantic options for the entirety of this book Choice 7 *I'm sure. *On second thought... Chapter One: Open Enrollment Choices Now playing as Eli Choice 1 (Girl) *Bed Of Roses (��15) *Earn Your Stripes *Tied Up *Too Knit Too Quit Choice 1 (Guy) *Bad Plaid-Itude (��15) *Denim Digs *Sweater Weather *Batter Up Choice 2 *For a magickal world! (No effect) *For a life of adventure! (No effect) *To meet a fantasy creature! (No effect) Choice 3 *What the hell! ( ) Choice 4 *Magick is real? (No effect) *This is some kind of school? (No effect) *You're single? (Griffin ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose guys as a romantic interest. Choice 5 *How'd you get stuck? (No effect) *How long were you there? (No effect) *You're gorgeous! (Shreya ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose girls as a romantic interest. Choice 6 *Super tall. (No effect) *A satyr? (No effect) Choice 7 *That's a weird thing to say. (No effect) *What do you mean by that? (No effect) *Is this your way of flirting? (Griffin ❤+Romance) The third option replaces the second, if you choose only guys as a romantic interest. Choice 8 *You can count on me (�� 15) *I wish I could, but... Diamond Choice 1 *Am I seeing things? *How did you do that? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Wow. I hate that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *These are beautiful! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Why's this here? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *The crystal ball. (No effect) *The scarab. (No effect) *The genie lamp. (No effect) If you choose the scarab, Griffin tells you that it's common among Fire-Atts. The other options don't hint at any particular attunement. Diamond Choice 6 *This place is amazing. (No effect) *But the company is better. (Griffin ❤+Romance) You only get +Romance if you are interested in men or men and women. If you are interested in women or are not interested in romantic relationships, it has no effect. Choice 9 *Tell her the truth. (No effect) *Make up a fake name. Choice 10 *Enter your character's last name Default is "Russell". Choice 11 *Should relax. (No effect) *Just insulted me. (No effect) *Are even cuter than before. (Shreya ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose girls as a romantic interest. Choice 12 *I know exactly how you feel. (No effect) *You're complaining about being famous? (No effect) Choice 13 *Thank you so much! *Why would you do that? (No effect) Choice 14 *A troll? *Vendor selling heads? (No effect) *Somewhere I can eat? (No effect) Choice 15 *I like your shop. (No effect) *You could have killed me! (No effect) *You're beautiful. (Aster ❤+Romance) The third option only appears if you choose girls as a romantic interest. Choice 16 *Wow, cool! (No effect) Choice 17 *Huh... (No effect) Choice 18 *I'll take a whole set. (��36) *I'll buy another. (��12) *I should be careful with this one. Choice 19 This is a timed choice. *Dodge it! (No effect) *Punch it! *Block it! (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Elementalists